Robot (serial)
"Robot" is the first story of the twelfth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Harry Sullivan - Ian Marter *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Miss Winters - Patricia Maynard *Robot - Michael Kilgarriff *Professor Kettlewell - Edward Burnham *Jellicoe - Alec Linstead *Short - Timothy Craven Uncredited performers *Nancy Adams as an SRS audience member (3) *Clive Barrie as Phillips (2-3) *George Bayliss as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Allan Bicini as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Bill Bingham as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Tim Blackstone as an SRS member (3) *Elizabeth Broom as an SRS audience member (3) *Christopher Carrington as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Norman Colson as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Alan Crisp as an SRS member (3) *Noel Crowder as an SRS member (3) *Pamela Dale as an SRS audience member (3) *Douglas Domingo as an SRS member (3) *David Enyon as an SRS member (3) *Geoff Farnall as a UNIT soldier (4) *Brian Fellows as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Eric French as an SRS member (3) *Fred Garratt as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Walter Goodman as Joseph Chambers (2) *Pat Gorman as the Think Tank main gate guard (1) *Colin Hamilton as a UNIT driver (1,4) *Allan Hinton as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Alex Hood as an SRS member (3) *George Howse as a British Army corporal (1) *Peter Isley as a UNIT soldier (1,3) *Ray Knight as a UNIT soldier (bunker) (4) *Penny Lambirth as an SRS audience member (3) *Norman Littlejohns as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Dennis Lycett as a UNIT soldier (3) *Barry MacDonald as an SRS member (3) *John Scott Martin as a security guard (1) *Richard Martin as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Leon Maybank as an SRS member (3) *Jay McGrath as an SRS bouncer (2-3) *John Milner as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Maureen Nelson as an SRS audience member (3) *David Parker as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Jack Parker as a UNIT driver (1,4) *Derek Parks as an SRS member (3) *David Patterson as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Roy Pearce as an SRS member (3) *David Pelton as an SRS member (3) *Pat Pelton as an SRS audience member (3) *Jon Pertwee as the Doctor (1) (archive footage only) *David Playdon as a UNIT soldier (3) *Douglas Read as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Michael Reynel as an SRS member (3) *Steve Rivers as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Terry Sartain as an SRS scientist (2) *Raymond Savage as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Roger Squires as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Nigel Stevens as **SRS member (3) **UNIT medical orderly (1) *Donald Stratford as an SRS member (3) *Alan Thomas as an SRS member (3) *Desmond Verini as a UNIT soldier (3) *Gordon Wall as a UNIT soldier (1,3-4) *Terry Walsh as an SRS bouncer (3) *Hugh Ward as a UNIT soldier (3) *Leslie Weekes as **SRS member (3) **UNIT medical orderly (1) *Geoffrey Witherick as an SRS member (3) *Ian Young as a UNIT soldier (3) *Unknown performers as **Hampton (4) **Smith (4) Crew *Written by Terrance Dicks *Directed by Christopher Barry *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer & BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Production Assistant - Peter Grimwade *Production Unit Manager - George Gallaccio *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Lighting - **Nigel Wright **John Mason *Sound - **John Holmes **Trevor Webster **Victor Godrich *Visual Effects Designer - Clifford Culley *Costume Designer - James Acheson *Make-up - Judy Clay *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designer - Ian Rawnsley References 1975 Alexander the Great; Alice; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; Alpha Centauran; Alpha Centauri Table Tennis Club; alternative energy; artillery; atomic missile; atomic shelter; automated machine gun nest; Bessie; Blanco; Bond, James; brigadier; British Army; brontosaurus; Buckingham Palace; Cabinet; camera; captain; car; cat; China; clown; Cold War; commando; computer; Copernicus; corporal; dandelion; destructor codes; disintegrator gun; doctor of medicine; dog; Downing Street; dynastream; Earth; Elizabeth II; Emmett's Electronics; espionage; Essex; explosive; Flat Earthers; flying saucer; focusing generator; Fort Knox; galactic passport; Galileo; grenade; grenade launcher; Greyhound Leader; gun; Hannibal; heart; helicopter; iceberg; jelly baby; journalist; K1; land mine; Land Rover; lieutenant; living metal; major; Mars-Venus rocket run; medical officer; metal virus; mining; Minister of Defence; Ministry of Defence; Ministry of Health; the Moon; mouse; myocardial infarction; nuclear war; Oedipus complex; oil; police box; pollution; professor; pulmonary embolism; radiation; radio; rat; regeneration; rifle; robot; robotics; Royal Air Force; Russia; scientific adviser; Scientific Reform Society; screwdriver; Skaro; skipping; solar cell; solar power; sonic lance; sonic screwdriver; Sontaran; squad; stethoscope; swagger stick; sword; tank; tape recorder; TARDIS key; telephone; thermolock; Think Tank; Tin Man; [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]; Trap One; United Kingdom; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United States; UNIT HQ; US Cavalry; Viking; Warrant Officer Class 1; Weapons Research Centre; windmill; yo-yo Additional references 20DM58; General Service Medal (1962); RMF654L Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes